This invention relates to electronic toys of the type which generate audible sounds, musical notes, tones and songs.
Toys are known which generate a preselected series of sounds or musical notes once the device is activated. Although such devices provide some amusement, they generally do not instruct the child in musical composition, nor are they changeable by the child.
Other musical toys such as toy pianos or xylophones are known which generate musical sounds. However, the child must typically learn the song and must strike the keys in a pre-selected manner corresponding to the song in order to generate the song. The striking of the keys at the appropriate time may be beyond the skill of young children.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a musical toy that teaches children some basics of music, which allows many different songs to be played, and which is still within the skill of young children.